1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device provided with rails, slide bars and connecting members to increase the available region of the keyboard module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sliding-type electronic device generally includes a display module, a keyboard module, and a flexible printed circuit electrically connecting the display module and the keyboard module. To open the electronic device for use, the display module is pushed and slides relative to the keyboard module from a first position to a second position, to expose keys on the keyboard module. To close the electronic device for storage and transportation, the display module is pushed and slides relative to the keyboard module from the second position back to the first position, to cover the keyboard module.
For the conventional electronic device, however, the movement of the display module relative to the keyboard module from the first position to the second position is limited due to the hinge design. After the electronic device is opened, the display module overlaps a portion of the keyboard module. Thus, the available area of the keyboard module is reduced and the design of the electronic device is restricted.